


moments with you

by hyejoo_uwu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, squint for viseul - Freeform, yeojin is soft, yerim is whipped ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoo_uwu/pseuds/hyejoo_uwu
Summary: Yeojin gets stuck in the rain. Yerim helps her out.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	moments with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story! hope you all like it

“Im Yeojin!”

Yeojin snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly straightened up her posture and looked at the teacher.

"Y-Yes?" 

"If I catch you not paying attention again, I will not hesitate to move you to the front." Miss Son hissed.

Yeojin looked around the room. Most of the student's attention had been drawn towards her.

"Yes, Miss Son ..." Yeojin sighed.

Yeojin looked out at the window. It was nearly the end of the day. The weather kept getting worse as the day went, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had no raincoat or jacket to keep her from getting wet. The harsh rain came unexpectedly, so Yeojin didn’t really know what to do.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the bell. Yeojin stands up from her seat, walking toward the door. She walks down the hall to the exit, wondering how she's going to deal with the rain. Yeojin thought about using her backpack to shade her from the rain, but it wasn't a good idea. There were too many important papers that would have been damaged. 

Yeojin arrived at the shaded area just by the exit. She took a good look around and noticed that the rain kept getting worse.

Maybe calling her sister would be a good idea, Yeojin thought.

Yeojin pulls her phone from her pocket and calls Haseul.

“Uhm, hello?” 

“Hi Yeojin!” an unfamiliar voice said.

“Wait… Vivi?” 

“Sorry, your sister’s driving right now, so I took the call for her!” 

“Oh…” They must be on a date… Yeojin thought.

“You forgot your umbrella, didn’t you?” Haseul shouted from the driver’s seat.

“Yep, you’re right…” Yeojin sighed.

“Want us to pick you up?

Yeojin didn’t want to ruin their date...

“Actually, I’m fine, I really don’t want to interrupt your date. I’ll try to figure something else out…”

“Are you sure?”

Yeojin had to come up with an excuse.

“Y-Yeah, I think I just spotted a friend! Bye, I’ll talk to you later” 

Yeojin ended the call. 

“Fuck” She cursed quietly. Yeojin put her phone back into her pocket and sighed. 

“I guess I’ll just have to walk through it…”

Yeojin waited until the rain had toned down, and made the run for it.

Yeojin firmly hugged her backpack to prevent any water from hitting it as she was running. Although she was only in the rain for a short time, she was already dripping wet. Yeojin became tired after five minutes. She stopped running for a quick break.

As she caught her breath, she realized that it had suddenly stopped raining.

“Huh?...” Yeojin was confused.

Yeojin looked behind her to see her classmate, Choi Yerim, using her umbrella to shelter her from the harsh rain. Yerim was wearing an oversized purple hoodie with sweatpants. She looked very warm. Yeojin couldn’t relate.

“H-Hi Yeojin… I saw you running in the rain and I got worried, so I chased after you,” said Yerim.

“Thank you.” Yeojin smiled. 

“Uhm, d-do you wanna borrow my hoodie? You look really cold.”

Yeojin blushed. “Are you sure? Your hoodie would get wet though...”

“Yes, I’m sure!” Yerim smiled. “I really don’t want you getting sick.”

Yerim takes her hoodie off and hands it to Yeojin.

“Here, take it!”

Yeojin takes the jacket and puts it on. The hoodie was way too big for her small frame, but it was still warm and comfortable. (It also smelled good) 

Yerim looks at Yeojin with a smile. “You look really cute.” 

Yeojin gets flustered.

“U-Uh, thank you?” Yeojin stuttered out.

“Is it possible if I can walk you home? It looks like the rain won’t stop anytime soon. I’ll share my umbrella with you!”

Although Yeojin didn't know Yerim well, she accepted the offer. It was better still than walking in the cold rain.

“...Sure, why not!” Yeojin responded.

Yerim silently cheered and smiled. 

Yeojin and Yerim walked silently under one umbrella. Yerim shivered as the cool breeze hit them. Yeojin felt bad, because Yerim gave her hoodie, the only thing that would protect Yerim from the cold.

“Hey, Yerim?”

“Hm?”

“Can I hug you…?”

Yerim gets flustered. “W-Why…?”

“It’s to keep you warm...”

Yeojin wrapped her hands tightly around Yerim to make sure she’s warm. 

Her face went red. Yerim felt the weird sensation of butterflies in her stomach, but she decided to ignore it.

“T-Thanks…”

“Nonono, you’ve already saved me from the rain, it’s the least I could do for you…”

Yerim genuinely smiled.

I really hope we could be better friends, Yerim thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
